Computer files can be transferred between computers on a network using a system such as a file transfer protocol (“FTP”), which is a standard network protocol used to transfer data files between, for example, a client and a server on a computer network. When transferring a file using FTP or another similar transfer system, the file is first generated before the file is sent. After the file is generated in its entirety, along with instructions to send, data composing the file is sent serially to a destination across the network. With a large file, the generating process, including computing and writing the file, can take a relatively large amount of time. Further, the size of the file impacts the length of time necessary to send the file. Accordingly, with a large file, total transfer times can be problematic. Adding to this negative aspect of serial transfer methods, an interruption during the generating process or the sending process can fatally halt the transfer process. The partially generated or partially sent file can be lost, requiring the transfer process to start over. For very small files, these drawbacks can be a nuisance, and these drawbacks can be increasingly problematic with increasing file sizes. For large files exceeding 10 Gb, for example, or up to 100 Gb or more, the normal transfer times alone can be very cumbersome without compounding delays caused by fatal interruptions.